


it’s too late for my confession to bring you back to me ♚

by polarislex



Series: I'm afraid of being ruined you'll shake me and then you'll turn around ♚ || Sons of Disney Villains One Shot Series || BTS x EXO || Viewer discretion is advised || 18+ warnings || [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Disney References, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, King Hans (Disney), Unresolved Emotional Tension, backstories, son of disney villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarislex/pseuds/polarislex
Summary: A story in which sometimes the happy endings don't always come when we want them most...





	it’s too late for my confession to bring you back to me ♚

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busted_aesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busted_aesthetic/gifts).



> Hey guys! Welcome to the start of my one shot series for Sons of Disney Villains! For some insight, a couple months ago I made a mood board series for BTS based on disney villains [as the title suggest] followed by that for EXO. However, a part of me really loved the idea of the au, and have decided to start diving into backstories and history for the characters! Just as I have started a social media au [jikook based!]. 
> 
> If you are coming over from tumblr/reading the social media au, please note that these one-shots may contain spoilers! Events that happen could be from the past in the social media au aspect, or in the future! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, and remember, positive comments leave a writer content! 
> 
> Also this is a birthday gift to @busted_aesthetic! I love you babe!! 
> 
> Corsiva = Journal letters  
> Italic = Flashbacks

 

_ɴeιтнer oɴe oғ υѕ eхpecтed тo ғαll ιɴ love - тo cαre ғor eαcн oтнer тo тнe poιɴт тнαт we do. ι ɢυeѕѕ тнαт ιѕ wαѕ тнe ѕтαrт oғ тнe eɴdιɴɢ ғor υѕ: тwo ғoolѕ тoo ѕтυввorɴ тo αdмιт wнαт we were ғeelιɴɢ αɴd тoo cαreleѕѕ тo ғαce тнe тrυтн нeαd oɴ. ιт dιdɴ’т нelp eιтнer тнαт eмoтιoɴѕ αreɴ’т eхαcтly eαѕy ғor people lιĸe υѕ. yoυ ĸɴow, тнe тype тнαт αllowѕ тнe ιce тo ғorм αroυɴd тнe нeαrт αɴd α вαrrιer αѕ loɴɢ αѕ тнe ɢreαт wαll тo нold αll eмoтιoɴѕ wιтнιɴ. we’ve вeeɴ нυrт тoo мαɴy тιмeѕ ιɴ тнe pαѕт, αғтerαll. wнy rιѕĸ тнe poтeɴтιαl pαιɴ wнeɴ yoυ cαɴ нαlт ιт rιɢнт ιɴ ιтѕ тrαcĸѕ?_

_oғ coυrѕe, ιт wαѕ тнαт eхαcт мιɴdѕeт тнαт leαd υѕ тo wнere we αre ɴow - нeαrтвroĸeɴ, deѕperαтe αɴd мore ιмporтαɴтly, υɴѕυre oɴ wнere тo ɢo ғroм нere.  тнoυɢн, ι ɢυeѕѕ ι нαve тo αdмιт we вoтн αre αт ғαυlт ғor нow тнιɴɢѕ eɴded υp - ιғ ι нαdɴ’т вeeɴ cloѕed υp, мαyвe нe woυld нαve вeeɴ αвle тo coɴғιde αɴd opeɴ υp нιмѕelғ; мαyвe ιғ  нe нαdɴ’т вeeɴ ѕo qυιcĸ тo ѕнιeld αwαy ғroм нιѕ eмoтιoɴѕ, ιт woυldɴ’т нαve cαυѕed нιм тo reαcт ѕo ιмpυlѕιvely. мαyвe ιғ…_

_ɴo, ιт’ѕ ɴoт αвoυт тнe мαyвe’ѕ. αт тнe eɴd oғ тнe dαy, тнere were α loт oғ cαυѕeѕ тнαт тrιɢɢered тнe ѕтrιɴɢ oғ eveɴтѕ - cαυѕeѕ creαтed вy υѕ вoтн. нowever, ι’м ɴoт eveɴ ѕυre ιғ α coɴғeѕѕιoɴ ɴow wιll вe eɴoυɢн тo вrιɴɢ нιм вαcĸ тo мe…_

_ι’м ɴoт eveɴ ѕυre ιғ oυr love ιѕ eɴoυɢн тo вrιɴɢ υѕ вαcĸ тoɢeтнer αɢαιɴ._

 

˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚

One of the things that initially brought Huang Zitao and Mel Parker together was the fact that both seemingly had major parental issues. Zitao having been abandoned at the academy as a babe, his father attempting to come back into his life with the promises of riches and wealth beyond belief; Mel having been shipped off initially by the state after an altercation at Mercy Falls Prep, but then forced to stay at the academy indefinitely after the disownment of her parents [the king's right hand man]. Both understanding the meaning of a lost identity, carrying a name that only was shared through the blood that flowed individually while also coming to a sense of understanding to the warnings that had been given throughout their childhood [for Zitao, the letter his birth mother had written as she dropped him off at the academy only a few days old; for Mel, it was through the lessons her mother forced her to endure as a child, only coming to understand within the past few years that they held even more meaning then she could have ever hoped to realize].

Even then though, their paths weren’t exactly bound to cross. The young prince had been taken under the wing by many of the staff as a child, a torch that was to be passed to the mother hen of the academy and his long-term boyfriend, Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yifan. From there, a family of itself was formed, and thus pushing away outsiders without even batting an eyelash. Not that it was exactly intentional or even done with harm - those boys just ended up forming such a bond that it almost felt wrong attempting to try and get involved in it [just as most of the boys had friends outside the twelve - they just tended to hang out with each other more]. Meanwhile, the young teen at the time was accepted into the arms of the top girls in the school, better known for calling themselves the ‘Mercy Falls Sirens’. Mel found herself gaining five sisters, and further, also a family of her own. Ones that accepted her, flaws and all, and made her feel more welcome and safe then her those of actual blood relation.

Both groups lived completely different worlds even within the academy walls; the sirens were known for creating mock chaos throughout the day, while also ensuring that students stay in line and didn’t get themselves into too much trouble. The boys were a bit more...seclusive, save for Jongdae and his brother Seokjin constantly going at it and leaving the two villain kid groups to be usually at each other head. A few of them shared class, but even then, there was little to no interaction on a day to day basis.

Except, Fates seemed to have a bit of a different idea for the two royals after their first interaction. In fact, one might say that it was even through this interaction that perhaps changed the course for them. After all, how else could the two have gone from agreeing to be ‘friends with benefits’ to both completely breaking down over the other?

˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚

_ How Baekhyun and Chanyeol had managed to sneak in the amount of liquor they did was still a mystery to the Queen of smuggling shit into the Academy walls. In fact, Mel was even a tad bit offended that the newer couple hadn’t even  _ **_thought_ ** _ about reaching out for even a few tips or tricks. Sure, they didn’t have to by no means nor were they compelled to...however, given the fact that  _ **_everyone_ ** _ knew she was the go-to person for this sort of thing, there was no denying the feelings that followed.  _

_ Not that she would hold a grudge, of course. Not after the ripe picking of liquor right at her disposal, given complete and utter free reign to choice as she pleased and mix whatever she desired [a completely horrible idea in retrospect but it’s not like her conscious was exactly thinking at this point. Or rather, wanting to think that is].  In fact, it was a completely awful idea that anyone had this much free reign over the alcohol, especially young teenagers who made a living of bad mistakes and doing completely stupid shit for no apparent reason.  _

_ But, that perhaps was the problem of locking up all the ‘problematic’ children [of all ages, literally] in a single place with the assumption that time would put them in their place. Or perhaps it was always the intention to ‘clean up’ society - to ensure that only the elite and proper remained free to roam.  _

_ Whatever the reason may be, all Mel knew was that there was no way in hell the kids at Prep could even dream about doing something like this on school grounds. It wasn’t like they were in a small group either - her sisters and her, Suho and Kris’ growing group [she had only learnt a few months ago that it was just a name alias they used to keep outsiders from finding out who they are...not that it made sense for Suho as she swore he had no villain parent] plus an assortment of a few other villain kids [Namjoon, Jimin, Yoongi, and Taehyung, if she recalled correctly]. Then again, she figured that was the perk of holding this ‘party’ out in the abandoned wing: surprisingly for a school full of a rulebreakers, not being allowed to venture into the abandoned North Wing was one that no student broke.  _

_ Well, with an exception of Hyolyn who liked to use the old library as a study place which lead to this small group to start venturing into the wing for various reasons. A study place, somewhere to be alone for a bit, a few used it to practice their...enhanced abilities while some used it as a place to get it on without the risk of being interrupted. Mel had a sneaky suspicion that the older girls no doubt threatened anyone that dared to even think about stepping foot, and no doubt were the leading reason behind the terrifying ghost stories that often buzzed through the halls time after time again.  _

_ Not that this little firecracker was complaining. In fact, given that the North Wing had been the largest within the Academy prior to the expansion of the East and South, it meant that they were able to be as loud as they wanted without the risk of detection. It helped that Yoongi and Kyungsoo managed to work together and with a little help from the ‘other side’, were able to disorte the shadows if anyone did try to further investigate. Now that was a brotherly duo  that come unexpectedly, but thankfully didn’t involve the amount of drama that cousins Jimin and Jongin had upon their initial discovery of blood relation. Though, given the way the two were currently clinging to the other with silly grins on their lips made the girl think that they maybe have worked past the differences.  _

_ It did make her wonder, though, if there were any other siblings that hadn’t come to light yet.  She knew Jongdae had an older brother, but given the clear distaste whenever he spoke of him made it clear that it was a relationship that may never be patched; obviously there was the Byun twins, ironically so similar but so completely different at the same time; she knew Sehun had his step-siblings but would never have relationships with them for obvious reasons and knew that Junmyeon had once hinted at knowledge of his family and further a younger brother. Besides that, it was more or less clear that the remaining were either single children, or had no prior knowledge to any sort of sibling lingering in the mist. Which, in retrospect, made sense as some of the parents who were considered the ‘true’ villains in the world were either dead or under such severe lock down that it was near impossible not to know their every single move… _

_ “Last I checked, this wasn’t supposed to be a time of thinking but rather, a time to unwind and let loose, Ms. Parker” _

_ Laughter bubbled free as the raven haired girl let her eyes roll, looking up now from her claimed seat at the semi-familiar voice. Huang Zitao, Son of Hans. A prince by complete right, yet a prince without a family or a throne.  _

_ Or so the rumours say.  _

_ “And how would you suggest letting loose, Mr. Huang?”  _

_ There was no denying that Mel hasn’t let her gaze wonder from time to time again, the same could be applied for Zitao whenever given the chance. Eyes that would wander now as they took in the newly dyed blonde locks perfectly styled, matched with an undercut that left her with some difficulties swallowing. Just as it would hit with the realization that this would be the first time either have actually made conversation and it be something more than just the simple hello or brief nod of the head.  _

_ “Why don’t you take my hand and see?” _

_ “But Sir,” The was a feign of innocence as she let her fingers slip and lace with his, caught off-guard by the smoothness followed by strength as he pulled her up. “Momma always told me to never run off with strangers.” _

_ “Well baby, I ain’t no stranger now I am?” _

_ “She also warned me about boys like you.” _

_ Tao tilted his head to the side for a moment, pierced brow raising as he started to weave the two them out of the room and down one of the hallways. Faintly both could hear unadulterated sounds echoing from a few rooms, crinkling their noses when the voices grew that bit too loud and familiarity kicked in. “What did she say about boys like me, hm?” _

_ A gasp of shock rang out as Mel found herself suddenly pressed against the wall, cheeks flushed with the cracked wall as her hands came to brace just under her breasts. Cheeks ever so slightly warmed as her heart started to pick up the pace, excitement brewing as lips found themselves pressed right against the sweet curve of her throat. Body heat mingled together he let his body come to curve around her own, easily towering over as his hands came to wrap around her waist. Goosebump rose as his breath cascaded down, legs automatically spreading just that little bit as she let her eyes flutter shut.  _

_ “Did she say to stay away from the boys with piercing and a sailor's tongue? A whimper escaped as his fingers slyly disappeared under her shirt, threatened to snake towards the prize at hand. “Did she warn you I’m the type of boy that only wants one thing, and won’t hesitate to break whatever else to get it?” Mel had to bite down on her lip down to hold in the sound that threatened to escape as his lips started to apply just that bit more pressure, shivering at the hint of a tongue. “Did she say that boys like me bring nothing but trouble to the world?” _

_ This time Mel couldn’t help the small moan that escaped as he slowly grinded the ever hardening bulge into the curve of her back. The height difference didn’t make it exactly ideal, but it didn’t seem to deter him at the dark chuckle that shook them both. “You like that, don’t you darling?”  _

_ “But, you haven’t quite answered me, now have you?” _

_ Her eyes snapped open at the sudden pressure on her throat, gasping for air as her head was suddenly forced back. It was in that same moment she clued into his other wandering hand, clenching out of reflect as a single finger trailed along the pantyline ever so teasingly. Frustrating, if she was being frank, but her head was confusingly fuzzy and the idea of submitting to his every whim was something of a first. _

_ “Momma said all of that,” Mel managed to breathe out, swallowing harshly as his mouth latched onto the curve just below her jaw. A sweet spot that he found with ease, thighs closing around his hand as he dared to apply just a bit more pressure as he continued to rub. “But, here’s the thing.’ _

_ “I’ve never been one to listen.” Her words broke off with a gasp as he teased the entrance, the lace providing the friction that she was greedily soaking up, “Are you...Are you going to c-continue playing around like a little boy or are you going to take exactly what you came for?” _

_ There was a sudden pause, and a moment of concern as Mel wondered if perhaps she came on a bit too strong. She wasn’t used to just submitting, and more often than not took control within the bedroom. But, there was something about Zitao - something about this moment that had her reacting in ways that wasn’t normal for her. Not normal, but something that she wanted and wanted  _ **_now._ **

_ “And here I thought you were going to be one for foreplay.”  _

_ The shadows spun as she found back pressed against the wall now, barely catching up as his hands dug into her thigh to lift her up those few extra feet. Ankles locked around his waist, arms looping around his neck out of pure instinct; not that she should have been concerned about falling, groaning rather embarrassingly as he pressed her right into the wall, allowing her to feel just about   _ **_everything_ ** _.  Perhaps the moan that escaped at the pressure from his ever hardening cock was a bit much, but truthfully it was a moment she had been dreaming about for a while. _

_ “Babe,” She purred, nail trailing down his throat as she bared her own to his wandering lips.  There was no hesitation in the near painful pressure he applied as he started the series of marks, knowing she’d be holding them for a good few days following. “Foreplay is for those that hold emotion and affection.” _

_ “I’m just here for the quick fuck...aren’t you?” _

_ All she got was a deep growl in return, eyes fluttering shut once more as his mouth hungrily latched onto hers again. A kiss of pure filth and sin - tongues tangling while teeth clashed, only heightening the lust as their hips rolled as one. However, Tao was getting impatient and while it really wasn’t hard to turn around and go a few more doors down to a room and a bed, it was ever so clear that he couldn’t dare take another step.  _

_ She needed him in her, and he needed to be in her.  _

**_Now._ **

**_“_ ** _ Turn around and bend, Princess.” The raven haired girl couldn’t help the stumble as she back to rest on solid ground, vision hazy as her brain slowly worked through the words. The harsh slap to her clad ass sparked a yelp and helped with the process, hands coming flush with the decaying wall as she let herself bend in that 45’ degree angle.  Heavy pants echoed into the hall from both as Tao made quick work of her jeans, pushing them right down to her ankles before unzipping himself to free the ache between his legs. _

_ No thought of being caught crossed eithers mind; no thought of who rested just behind the doors around made itself known. Within this moment, as he teasingly ran the tip up and down her wet folds, it was just him and her.  _

_ Just a boy and girl looking for a quick fuck...neither expecting the consquences that would follow.  _

_ And thus without a second of hesitation, he thrust in without ample, stirring a rather harsh gasp from the smaller beneath him. Just as there was no pause before his hips started to move, a set of fingers shaping themselves into her curves while the other trailed back around to curl around her throat. The pressure was exhilarating, leaving the girl a complete and utter mess with each rough thrust he drove.  _

_ “It’s crazy, isn’t it?” She choked back tears as his grasp tightened, using his index fingers to slip between her swollen lips while his outside continued their pressure on her throat. “Your supposedly the baddest bitch in the school, yet here you are, fucking crying over my cock,” _

_ “I still can’t decided though...are you crying because you are that much of a cockslut, or are you crying because deep down you know it's just facade you place to keep people away?” _

_ Mel was far too gone to possibly even think of a response, head rolling back as her lack of air left her pleasantly lightheaded. Later she would come to terms with his words, but in this moment, all she cared about was getting her release and riding this headspace to its potential.  _

_ “Fuck Tao I’m--” _

_ “Me too, shit hold on--” _

_ “Hard _ _ er pl-please, harder.” _

_ “Come for me Princess...Come for me,  _ **_now.”_ **

**_“Shit!”_ **

˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚

~~_fuckíng hєll._ ~~

~~_í nєvєr hαvє fuckєd up mσrє thєn í hαvє tσdαч...._ ~~

~~_whαt thє fuck αm í єvєn dσíng. whч díd í єvєn thínk tσ líѕtєn tσ чíхíng σn thíѕ…._ ~~

~~_plєαѕє fσrgívє mє._ ~~

~~_líѕtєn ít íѕ n’t whαt чσu thínk--_ ~~

~~_í’m ѕσ ѕσrrч, í nєvєr mєαnt fσr thíѕ._ ~~

_~~wσuld чσu єvєr cσmє tσ fσrgívєn mє?~~   _

_mч ѕwєєt wídσw,_

_í dσn’t knσw íf чσu wíll єvєr rєαd thíѕ, ѕíncє í dσn’t єvєn knσw íf thíѕ lєttєr íѕ gσíng tσ ѕurvívє σncє í’m dσnє. í’m mσrє dσíng thíѕ αt thє rєquєѕt σf чíхíng αnd wєll, thє rєѕt σf mч вrσthєrѕ - í guєѕѕ thєч αrє ѕíck σf mє mσpíng αrσund … вut hσw єlѕє αm í ѕuppσѕєd tσ αct ríght nσw? ít’ѕ σnlч вєєn α fєw wєєkѕ, вut mч gσd mєl, í’vє nєvєr fєlt ѕσ lσѕt αnd cσnfuѕєd ín mч lífє. nσt єvєn whєn mч dαd cαmє ѕníffíng αrσund wαѕ í thíѕ fuckєd up ; hєll, nσt єvєn αftєr fíndíng σut whαt hαppєnєd tσ mч mσthєr díd í turn íntσ thíѕ єmσtíσnαl mєѕѕ._

~~_whαt thє fuck hαvє чσu dσnє tσ mє?_ ~~

_í guєѕѕ thσugh, thєrє íѕ σnє díffєrєncє вєtwєєn thσѕє αnd whαt hαppєnєd вєtwєєn uѕ. í hαtє thαt í’m σnlч cσmíng tσ αccєptαncє αвσut ít nσw - вut, чσu hαvє tσ tαkє ѕσmє fαll fσr thíѕ αѕ wєll. чσu αrєn’t thє єαѕíєѕt pєrѕσn tσ rєαd ѕσmєtímєѕ mєl, αnd truthfullч чσu cαn ѕσ ѕtuввσrn whєn ít cσmєѕ tσ чσur єmσtíσnѕ thαt ít trulч cαn вє cσnfuѕíng tσ thσѕє thαt cαrє fσr чσu. σf cσurѕє, thαt íѕn’t tσ ѕαч whαt í díd wαѕ ríght - вut, hσw σn єαrth wαѕ í ѕuppσѕєd tσ єvєn knσw hσw чσu wєrє fєєlíng whєn чσu kєpt mαkíng ít єvєr ѕσ clєαr thαt wє wєrє juѕt ‘fuckíng’ αnd thαt ít wσuld nєvєr вє αnчthíng mσrє._

_thσugh, í guєѕѕ í ѕhσuld hαvє tαkєn α hínt whєn чσu ѕtαrtєd língєríng αftєr thє ѕєх; whєn í’d wαkє up tσ чσu αt mч ѕídє ínѕtєαd σf α cσld вєd, σr hσw чσu’d rαndσmlч αppєαríng thrσughσut thє dαч, hαngíng σut wíth mє вєfσrє díѕαppєαríng wíth чσur gírlѕ. juѕt αѕ í ѕhσuld hαvє fígurєd σut thαt thєrє wєrє mσrє єmσtíσnѕ αttαchєd whєn чσu ѕtαrtєd wαntíng mσrє thєn juѕt α ѕímplє fuck; whєn ít turnєd frσm juѕt uѕíng єαchσthєr fσr rєlєαѕє tσ єnjσчíng thє αct wíthín ítѕєlf αnd αllσwíng єхplσrαtíσn σf thє ѕσrtѕ. σr hσw чσu ѕtαrtєd gєttíng mαd whєnєvєr í cαllєd чσu вч чσur rєαl nαmє; whєn í fαílєd tσ αcknσwlєdgє чσu σutѕídє thє rσσm; σr thє hurt thαt αppєαrєd whєnєvєr í flírtєd wíth σthєr gírlѕ..._

_fuck, thє ѕígnѕ wєrє αll thєrє, wєrєn’t thєч? nσ, σf cσurѕє thєч wєrє αll thєrє - í cσuld єαѕílч ѕєє thєm. í wαѕ juѕt α fσσl; α fσσl ѕcαrєd σf fαllíng ín lσvє, αnd dєcídєd tσ αct σut ín thє wσrѕt wαч pσѕѕíвlє ínѕtєαd σf trчíng tσ ѕσrt thrσugh ít wíth чσu._

_mєl, вαвч, í’m ѕσ ѕσrrч. í’m ѕσrrч í wαѕ tσσ cσnѕumєd wíth whαt í dídn’t wαnt hαppєn αnd αctєd σut ín α wαч thαt hurt чσu mσrє thαn í єvєr wαntєd tσσ. í hαtє thαt í αm thє rєαѕσn fσr thє tєαrѕ; í hαtє thαt í’m thє rєαѕσn fσr thє pαín.  í hαtє thαt í wαѕ ѕuch α fuckíng ídíσt, αnd ínѕtєαd σf cσnfєѕѕíng mч lσvє fσr чσu, í ínѕtєαd wєnt αhєαd αnd dєѕtrσчєd ít.  í hσpє thαt σnє dαч чσu míght вє αвlє tσ fσrgívє mє….вut, í’m αlѕσ nσt α fσσl. í knσw ítѕ α cσnfєѕѕíσn tσσ lαtє tσ вє gívєn, ѕσ αll í cαn αѕk fσr ít fσrgívєnєѕѕ. вut, pєrhαpѕ, í dσn’t єvєn dєѕrєvє thαt._

_fuck, í’m ѕσ ѕσrrч príncєѕѕ….í’m ѕσ ѕσrrч mч lσvє fσr чσu hurt чσu mσrє thєn ít ѕhσuld hαvє._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your comments below - I'll try to answer as many questions as I can :) You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/polarislex)  
> and on [tumblr](http://polarislex.tumblr.com/)  
> You can find the moodboard for this part [here](https://polarislex.tumblr.com/post/175766727258/%E1%B4%8D%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%85%CA%99%E1%B4%8F%E1%B4%80%CA%80%E1%B4%85-%E1%B4%8D%E1%B4%80%EA%9C%B1%E1%B4%9B%E1%B4%87%CA%80%CA%9F%C9%AA%EA%9C%B1%E1%B4%9B)! under part 1, i'll let you see my dark side & you hide thorns behind that beauty [as I also make moodboards! and it'd mean a lot if you could go a leave a like]
> 
> Link to the social media masterlist can be found directly on my twitter or through tumblr here [here!](https://polarislex.tumblr.com/post/185576649828/%F0%9D%92%B4%F0%9D%91%9C%F0%9D%93%8A-%F0%9D%93%89%F0%9D%92%BD%F0%9D%91%92-%F0%9D%93%85%F0%9D%91%92%F0%9D%93%87%F0%9D%92%BB%F0%9D%91%92%F0%9D%92%B8%F0%9D%93%89-%F0%9D%93%82%F0%9D%91%92%F0%9D%93%81%F0%9D%91%9C%F0%9D%92%B9%F0%9D%93%8E-%F0%9D%92%BB%F0%9D%91%9C%F0%9D%93%87-%F0%9D%93%89%F0%9D%92%BD%F0%9D%91%92-%F0%9D%93%81%F0%9D%92%BE%F0%9D%92%BB%F0%9D%91%92-masterlist)
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo!
> 
> Support always inspires!


End file.
